


只为吻你才低头

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 非典型性包养文学（。
Relationships: 屈楚萧/李光洁





	只为吻你才低头

**Author's Note:**

> 伪纪实文学 HE rps皆au 私设如山 OOC

01

最早是郭京飞眼尖。

17年秋天的时候，李光洁三个人视频喝酒，郭京飞瞥见个毛毛茸茸的脑瓜皮，从李光洁肩膀后方冒出来，似乎意识到自己暴露，很快又缩回去。  
“诶，李光洁你背后那谁啊~”  
李光洁端着酒，扭扭身换了个角度，背后只剩一片白墙。接着装模作样地问，“谁啊，老郭头眼花了吧。”  
郭京飞见怪不怪地翻白眼，“浪死你算了。”  
“嚯，您好意思说我。”  
“洁哥现在做鬼也风流啊。”  
李光洁不置可否，换了个更舒服的姿势窝在沙发里，任凭郭京飞雷佳音怎么鼓捣，就是不肯透露有关的小朋友半个字。  
最后郭京飞都失去了追问的兴趣，说，“行吧，小狼狗你自己养着吧。”  
“小狼狗什么意思？”  
“……”

中年人深夜聊天，荤段子和着生活里的不快一起下酒。  
到后半场李光洁有点犯困，就带着耳机听对面俩人天南地北的胡扯，相互诋毁谩骂，然后再黏黏糊糊的和好。  
李光洁也不插嘴，他喝得有点犯困，撑着头跟着耳机里的嘴炮慢悠悠的哼笑，笑得原本缩在沙发上开黑的屈楚萧心猿意马起来，不住地往这边看，结果就是在游戏里莫名其妙地死了好几次，坑得高至霆嚷嚷着要和他绝交。  
“我在洁哥这儿呢。”屈楚萧拆了一包抹茶味的pocky，心满意足的听见耳机那端瞬间收声，“我开外放了啊，高至霆要不你把刚才那句再说一遍？”  
高至霆默默翻白眼：找个金主了不起啊。

“你们刚才笑什么呢？”  
李光洁刚掐断视频，少年人热腾腾的身体从背后靠过来，尖尖的下颌放在他颈窝蹭蹭，他们的圣体两柄勺子似的扣在一起，严丝合缝。  
“嗯？”李光洁想了想说，“他们夸你是牡丹。”  
屈楚萧有点嘚瑟地哼了一声，问他：“那你觉得呢？”  
“你啊。”李光洁摸摸少年毛茸茸的脑袋，“就狗尾巴花吧。”  
“你包养个狗尾巴花，不亏得慌啊。”  
李光洁被他逗笑了，于是屈楚萧凑过来吻他的时候也没有推开。  
少年人的唇又甜又软，舌尖是饼干奶甜的味道，还有极淡的茶的苦涩。  
李光洁纵容他放肆又青涩地闯进来，又似乎被他口腔中浓郁的酒气给迷昏了头，被年长者的舌头勾缠着推挤。  
一来二去，少年人也觉得有点醉了，一吻结束的时候脸红扑扑的。  
“大萧，你会喝酒吗？”  
李光洁来了兴致，晃着高脚杯里剩下的小半杯红酒，眯着眼看年轻人脸上的红晕。  
屈楚萧瞬间有种被看低了的感觉，“会啊，怎么不会！”  
他端起那小半杯酒，一口含进嘴里，附身吻上年长者的唇。

02

对于屈楚萧的金主，高至霆一直挺好奇的。  
不要说他好奇，他们哥几个都好奇，要知道这个圈子里金主多见，但是能看上屈楚萧的金主实在罕见。  
一想起那个瞪人时候冷冰冰开口闭口还喜欢让人叫爸爸的屈楚萧，高至霆就对这位金主的审美肃然起敬。  
也正式因此，他见到李光洁的时候才着实一惊。  
他想不通，眼前这个温柔随和没有半点架子说话又软又慢的前辈，为什么会看上屈楚萧那块又臭又硬的石头呢？

只听说李光洁老师腰不好，没听说眼神不好啊。

高至霆想问但不敢问，想旁敲侧击，又苦于没有机会。好不容易约了李光洁去喝咖啡，结果被半路杀出来的迷妹们给搅合了。  
最后倒是李光洁主动提起来，“诶，小高，你和大萧是同学？”  
“嗯，室友，哥们儿。”高至霆笑笑，又说，“我俩班主任是刘天池老师，按说该叫您一声师兄的。”  
“别别，我这把年纪哪能当你们小孩儿的师兄呢。”李光洁摆摆手，问高至霆：“大萧有提起过我吗？”  
“有啊，大萧之前还和我说，您之前拍戏把腰伤了。”高至霆眨眨眼，开始装傻，“就是和大萧合作的那部流浪地球吧？”  
李光洁点点头，垂眼盯着自己的鞋尖，像是有点落寞的样子。  
高至霆很机灵，笑出一口白牙，“哦对了，大萧还说，要我替他好好照顾您来着。”  
“照顾我？”李光洁瞪大眼睛，眼角笑出几条温柔的纹路来，“你们一群小孩儿，谁照顾谁啊。”  
高至霆在当晚中戏f4的群里发了张照片，是李光洁和高至霆的自拍。  
那个人头发长了许多，在脑后抓了小辫子，半长不短的碎发披在脖子上。  
照片后面跟着一句话：“啧啧啧，你家洁哥这个发型是不是特别帅！@大萧”  
张铭恩跟着评价，“啧啧这么帅怎么就看上屈楚萧了呢？”

18年初，因为拍戏的缘故，李光洁这次过年没能回国。  
他当然知道自己的小朋友不满意这样的安排，只能在视频里安抚。  
画面里屈楚萧头发又恢复了刘启的圆寸，看着小支，又因为不太开心凶巴巴的，李光洁忽然想起郭京飞说的小狼狗。  
“回家了？”  
“嗯。”屈楚萧问他，“你什么时候回来？”  
好像怕他骗自己的似的，又跟了一句，“我去接你。”  
“别，我不想上热搜。”  
“我都不怕被说被包养，你怕什么啊？”  
“我怕被说金主啊。”  
李光洁还是笑眯眯的，偏要逗他，又说：“大萧，你这个发型挺精神啊。”  
这下子屈楚萧浑身的刺都扎起来，“李光洁，你信不信，我留你那个发型肯定比你帅！”  
“好啊，我等着。”

03

18年夏天的时候，蝉吱吱哇哇的叫，帝都也变得又热又潮。  
屈楚萧的头发已经长了不少，他似乎很满意这个发型，每天随便抓了小揪揪就出门，就是脖子后面的碎发太厚，一出汗黏糊的要命。  
他拿钥匙开门的时候，没想到李光洁在家。  
他的金主今年似乎忙的很，拍戏，宣传，路演，活动连轴转，屈楚萧几乎要沦为给他看房的。  
屈楚萧听见浴室里哗啦啦的水声，又看看玄关旁边的还没来得及打开的箱子，估摸着应该是刚进门不久。  
“洁哥你回来啦！”  
少年人推门而入，吓了洗澡洗到一半的李光洁一跳。  
“你进来干嘛，出去……”  
屈楚萧充耳不闻，走过去把人拽进怀里亲，唇瓣贴着唇瓣，牙齿磕碰牙齿，舌头缠绵地卷在一起。  
李光洁被亲的腰软，更来不及关花洒，温热的水就从头顶浇下来。  
一吻结束，明明屈楚萧把人按在瓷砖上，表情却颇为无辜。  
“你看我身上都湿透了。”  
“那，”李光洁眨眨眼，“那一起洗吧。”

他们在浴室里就做了一次，清洗干净之后，战场又转移到床上。  
等到屈楚萧从李光洁身上翻下来的时候已经是傍晚，屋内除了两人的喘息声，只有空调室外机运转的嗡嗡声。  
他俩都是长手长脚的大个子，双人床被挤得满满当当。  
“我觉得我迟早死在你身上。”屈楚萧喘着气望着天花板说。  
李光洁一口气差点没上了，缓了好一会，才有气无力的打了他一巴掌。  
“整体胡说八道。”  
“没胡说啊。”  
屈楚萧翻了个身，趴在他身上，头枕在李光洁的胸口，捏了捏对方饱满的胸肌，毛茸茸的发顶蹭着他下巴，跟只小动物没什么两样。  
小动物看着李光洁的眼睛无比认真的说，“你要了几次？你都快把我榨干了。”  
李光洁这个年纪的人，已然对这种荤话无感，戳戳屈楚萧的脑门说，“你好好说话。”  
“我饿。”屈楚萧摸摸肚子，感叹做爱确实是消耗体力的运动。  
李光洁把自己手机扔给他，“叫外卖啊。”  
“谢谢金主爸爸。”

晚上李光洁又开始和那哥俩视频喝酒。屈楚萧怕他腰疼，专门凑过去在李光洁背后塞了好几个垫子，他有意识猫着腰摸过去，还顺手在对方腰上揉了两把，但忽视了脑袋上小揪揪的高度。  
“诶，你！别动！”  
郭京飞一嗓子吓得李光洁一哆嗦，屈楚萧跟着惊讶抬头，于是也入了镜。  
“嚯，还真是小狼狗啊。”雷佳音鼓起掌。  
被发现之后屈楚萧也不再避着，李光洁和那哥俩喝酒聊天，他就打游戏。  
准确的说，是手圈着李光洁的腰，下巴放在他肩膀上，把人抱在怀里打游戏。

04

当郭京飞坐在自己旁边跑火车的时候，李光洁知道自己秀恩爱的债迟早要还的。  
他真的很想反驳谁跟你需要私人空间，不过是你老郭头非常八卦而已。  
可是他不能说，因为郭京飞嘴一秃噜，就能把这件要命的事抖搂出去。  
他知道，虽然现在的小姑娘们喜欢看这些，但是大的环境仍旧恶劣，万一走漏点风声，小破球估计没上映就要黄，他俩都吃不了兜着走。  
李光洁想自己最多晚节不保，那屈楚萧呢，他还是个小孩儿，一切才刚开头，路还长着呢，他不能害了人家。  
媚者无疆之后，屈楚萧越来越火，可是他似乎并没有走红的觉悟，依旧我行我素。小号被揭穿还是玩得很开心，还蹿腾这李光洁把那个差不多被遗弃的小号捡了回来。  
他偷偷关注屈楚萧的小号，看着粉丝翻着翻的长，一面开心，一面担忧。  
是啊，李光洁低头绞着手指想，屈楚萧终究是会红的，他一直坚信这一点的。  
可是，红了之后，看着的人就多，是非也多，这个时代没有隐私，他们之间的事是藏不住的。

“你又琢磨什么呢？”采访结束，郭京飞拿手肘推推他，“我可是舍身来替您打掩护啊。”  
李光洁心说，你是坑我呢吧。  
其实，他也不明白，屈楚萧怎么就对郭京飞这么个已婚妇男这么大敌意。  
上次国剧盛典他俩牵手颁奖，讲了一段劣质的相声，就让屈楚萧气了好几天，跟醋缸子打了似的。

路演开始之前，李光洁和屈楚萧约法三章，千万不能露馅。  
小孩儿冷飕飕的瞥了他一眼，不情不愿的点头。  
要知道流浪地球一路走来很波折，三体流产之后，要让观众相信中国拍出一部硬科幻作品并不容易，主演这里更是不能出幺蛾子。  
为了宣传，他们从元旦之后就开始在全国跑路演，有时一起，有时会岔开，好在每场电影之后和观众互动的时间并不长。  
屈楚萧回去之后会在网上找路演的同框，他俩站在一起，一个往左看一个往右看，不像不熟，倒像是貌合神离正在经历中年危机的夫妇。  
他并不理解，为什么李光洁忽然就患得患失起来。  
在他看来，红不红其实没什么分别。  
他还是屈楚萧，他还是喜欢李光洁。  
这些事，就像他们还是住在一起，还会穿同款的毛拖鞋，他的衬衣挂在自己的衬衣旁边，喜欢把外套丢在椅背上；就像他们会在清晨接吻，会挤在一张床上做爱。  
屈楚萧想，这些都不会变的，没有谁能改变这些。

有一次，一个小姑娘给屈楚萧送了一捧花，还讨了一个拥抱。李光洁站在旁边，轻轻鼓掌，色彩鲜丽的话多和明黄色的衬纸映着少年的面庞，线条生动明媚。  
真的是非常好的年纪。  
他想，如果自己真的是金主的话，真的会很喜欢这样的小孩吧，可以把他仔仔细细的保护好，藏在自己的荫庇下。  
可是，有些事，是他做不到的。

他说，“大萧，我们还是分开一段时间吧。”

05

高至霆接了电话来找到屈楚萧的时候，对方脚底下已经横七竖八的倒了好几个瓶子。  
“嚯，酒量见长啊。”高至霆扯了个凳子坐下，半开玩笑地说，“怎么着？你家金主不要你啦？”  
到底是铁哥们，揭伤疤都这么稳准狠。  
屈楚萧一言不发吹了剩下的大半瓶，咣当往桌上一撂，从鼻子哼出个嗯，以肉眼可见的速度红了眼圈，一头栽倒在桌子上。  
高至霆看热闹的心一凉，差点直接上手揪着辫子给人拽起来，话都说不利索。  
“诶诶诶，吵吵吵架啦？”  
“他要分手。”屈楚萧趴在桌子上叹气。  
“啊？不可能吧，李老师脾气那么好一个人。”高至霆困惑地挠挠头，“你、你干啥了？”

对啊，他干什么了？

屈楚萧他自己也想知道。  
不就是粉丝送了捧花吗？你李光洁没有粉丝吗？你粉丝不送花吗？那郭京飞还送你花裤衩呢，我说什么了我。  
屈楚萧被甩得莫名其妙，一想起来那句什么分开一段时间，就气得牙根痒痒。  
什么金主多情喜新厌旧，放屁，李光洁根本就是没有感情。

其实，李光洁心里也不太好受，  
他向来不太会处理感情问题，思来想去决定快刀斩乱麻，可是斩了之后又觉得自己草率，该解释的没有解释清楚，万一小孩儿记恨起自己怎么办，最后只好在群聊里求助已婚人士。  
雷佳音跟他说话向来比较委婉客气，“洁哥，你知道什么叫大猪蹄子吗？”  
“不知道啊。”  
郭京飞补充解释，“就是说你渣。”

这时候，高至霆架着喝得不省人事的屈楚萧噔噔噔敲门。  
门一开，不等李光洁说话或者把门拍上，高至霆就挤进来，抡口袋一样把屈楚萧扔到沙发上，语速飞快。  
“洁哥洁哥，我知道你们分手了，但是这么晚了把这小子仍在街上也不太好，多影响市容市貌，您说是不是，再说我家也没有多余的床给他睡，我是真的是没有办法，一日夫妻百日恩，要不您看在往日的情分上，免为其难收留他一下？”  
李光洁真的很想说，去开个房不就完了。  
看着高至霆那张写满“我是直男我真的不想掺和你俩的事求求你放过我”的脸，他还是就把所有话吞回肚子里，点头答应下来。

屈楚萧喝多了之后非常粘人。  
他俩虽然身高体型相差不多，但李光洁把屈楚萧搬到卧室仍旧花了不少力气，被拦腰抱住的时候也没有挣开，任由小孩儿把脸埋在自己肚子上。  
“大萧？”李光洁推推他，没有反应，又轻轻拍拍小孩儿的脸，问他，“是难受了吗？”  
屈楚萧哼哼唧唧，李光洁就真的担心起来。  
他一边帮屈楚萧拆了后脑的小辫子，一边问：“哪里难受啊？想不想吐？”  
“这里。”屈楚萧抓住那只在自己额头上试温度的手，按在自己左胸上，说，“难受，疼。”  
卧室里只点着一盏夜灯，屈楚萧眼睛湿漉漉的，蒙着层朦胧漂亮的水光。  
李光洁一下子哑住了。  
这时候，小孩儿就手脚并用，八爪鱼一样缠上来，在他脸上又亲又吮，小兽一样，舔得年长者的嘴角也湿漉漉的。  
“你说好要养我的。”  
小孩儿强硬却压不住委屈的语气把李光洁逗乐了，他摸摸小孩儿的头发，声音又轻又软。  
“我没法养你一辈子啊。”

06

屈楚萧喝酒粘人但是从不断片，他被太阳晒醒，睁眼看见年长者安睡的侧脸，就想起来昨天自己说过的话。  
矫情，撒娇，真丢人。  
于是，李光洁醒来时候就看见屈楚萧憋得通红的一张脸。  
他朝自己的小孩儿眨眨眼，在屈楚萧结实的胸膛上揉了一把，问他，“这儿还疼不疼了？”  
屈楚萧的脸腾的就红了，又气又羞，翻身压上来。  
“你亲一下，就不疼了。”  
李光洁真的凑上去在他心口亲了一下，哄小孩子那种轻吻，亲完还吹口气。  
“呼呼就不疼了。”  
他安抚似的亲他，吻落在唇上，两个人就滚在一起。

事后，李光洁已经被折腾得没了力气，趴在屈楚萧肩上昏昏欲睡。  
屈楚萧偏头亲亲他圆润的肩头，说，“你以后不许把我当小孩，我马上24了。”  
“那我都快四十了。”李光洁也不睁眼，说，“你在我这里就是个小孩儿啊。”  
被喊作小孩的屈楚萧气得又压着他要了一次。

分开的事好像就这样被搪塞过去了。

可屈楚萧心里清楚，李光洁从来不会作出不能保证的允诺。那个人身上有艺术者的浪漫，但骨子里永远是清醒现实的。  
所以他会明明白白的告诉自己，这世上能用得上一辈子来形容的的事太少。  
他们之间横亘着的，除了十余载的岁月还有来自世俗的千难万阻，要保护一个人，爱一个人，谈何容易呢。

发布会前夕，李光洁的腰又不太好，屈楚萧有点愧疚，总觉得是那天自己折腾狠了。  
但到了现场，他们又要装作不熟的样子，他的担心都不许写在脸上。  
坐在台下的时候，屈楚萧忍不住偏头观察年长者的脸，总是莫名的从对方脸上读出一丝不适来。  
可能是因为他偏头去看的次数太多，李光洁趁着低头拿水的动作，敲了敲屈楚萧的小腿。  
收敛一点的意思。

轮到主演上台，李光洁站起来的时候，屈楚萧下意识地伸手去扶他的腰，收到年长者充满警告意味的眼神，圈扶的动作只好作罢，手落在背上，把李光洁往前推，自己跟在最后。  
后来是更年长的前辈把年轻人推到中间，排列组合换了换，最后还是他们并肩站在一起。  
站在聚光灯下的感觉并不陌生，李光洁偏头去看年纪最小的赵今麦，眼神很温柔，屈楚萧垂了垂眼，把那个温柔的注视错过去。

对于专业演员来说，装作不熟从来不什么难事。  
不去看，不去想，对方说话的时候，把视线落在远端虚空中的一点，就够了。

主持人提出演绎父子重逢，气氛稍稍活跃起来，李光洁退到角落里。也许是因为腰部的不适，他显得格外安静。  
屈楚萧走过来的时候，李光洁就已经猜到他要干什么。  
他们传递话筒的动作太自然，吴师傅甚至以为这些都有预谋。  
李光洁眼看着屈楚萧把吴京抗在肩上，也跟着看热闹的人笑一下，目光飘忽着落回自己脚尖，他听见吴京无可奈何地笑声。  
其实，不用抬头也能猜到，此时吴师傅脸上大概正写满了快控制一下你家小孩儿。

07

因为要上春晚，李光洁完成流浪地球的宣传活动，又该马不停蹄地飞到江西，参与彩排。  
临行前，屈楚萧坐在床沿，看他把衣服一件一件丢进箱子里。  
“你什么时候回来？”小孩儿问他。  
“春晚那边弄完，我就飞美国了。”李光洁看他恹恹的样子，又说，“你不是要回家过年吗？安心呆几天，不用管我。”  
屈楚萧实在找不出可以反驳的地方，就换了话题。  
“你第几个节目啊？几点出来？是唱歌吗？”  
“等春晚节目单出了，你自己看，”李光洁一边收拾东西，一边打趣他，“你又想干什么？带着你爸爸妈妈看我啊？”  
“看你怎么了，全国人民都能看，不许我看啊。”小孩咧咧嘴，坏兮兮的，“再说你哪儿我没看过啊。”  
李光洁懒得和他理论，继续进进出出的，往箱子里塞东西。  
屈楚萧也不再提问，眼珠子就跟黏在他身上似的，目光热切又赤诚，看得李光洁都有点冒火。  
把箱子盖上的时候李光洁已经是一身汗，小孩儿凑过来咬他耳朵。  
“你刚才看什么呢？”李光洁问他，  
“看你啊。”屈楚萧说的理所应当，手伸进他睡衣里，“你马上要走，多看你几眼。”

除夕那天，李光洁在后台接到屈楚萧的电话，确认四周环境嘈杂，没人会注意到他们，才转成了视频。  
屈楚萧看起来是在家过得不错，举着手机，大爷似的歪在床上。  
“你是不是快上场了？”  
“嗯，快了吧，就前几个节目嘛。”  
“诗朗诵啊。”屈楚萧顿了顿，笑起来，“幸好不是唱歌。”  
李光洁摸摸鼻子，反驳道：“唱歌怎么了？上次不就唱了嘛，没忘词啊。”  
“那就两句，你要还记不住，就真的是金鱼脑。”  
“年纪大了嘛，记不住很正常的。”  
李光洁也不恼，又和屈楚萧扯了几句，看看时间说，“我该过去了，回头聊啊。”  
“等一下。”  
屈楚萧叫住他，忽然坐直身子，一本正经起来。  
“新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”  
李光洁朝自己的小朋友眨眨眼。

他们再见面已经是一个月之后的事情，期间也不是全无联系，还有几次视频，数次电话，以及无数条文字信息。  
李光洁在机场看到全副武装的屈楚萧的时候，着实吓了一跳。  
好在他是私人行程，没有什么粉丝。可饶是如此，他也是直拽着人钻到车里，才松一口气。  
“你来干什么？”  
“接你。”  
屈楚萧还是那副理所当然的样子，好像不正常的人是李光洁。  
李光洁皱起眉，“万一被粉丝看见怎么办？”  
“被看见就看见呗。我当我的演员，又不当她们老公。”屈楚萧搂着他，咧嘴一乐，“我是你老公。”  
“我的小祖宗，你说话可长点心吧。”李光洁忍不住拽拽他的小辫子，想起前两天的热搜又叹气，“你以后还想不想接戏了？”  
“我演不了戏，你养我呗。”屈楚萧偏和他唱反调，“你要是演不了了，我就包养你。”  
“那咱俩都被封杀了呢？”李光洁翻了个白眼，“搭伙喝西北风去？”  
“不会的。”  
屈楚萧忽然紧紧抱住他，力气大得有点勒人，他把脸埋在李光洁肩头，安静了一会，说，“你别怕。”

08

李光洁接受加州阳光半个多月的洗礼，黑了些，胡茬没有好好打理，有点不修边幅的样子。  
路上少不了一场思想教育，核心思想无非是要爱惜自己的羽毛，小心谨慎，不要冲动。  
屈楚萧立刻委屈起来，“她都弄到我手机号了，万一跟到家里呢，我这是保护咱俩，保护你。”  
“那你好好说话，不许骂人。”  
“哦。”小孩儿耷拉下脑袋，说，“知道了。”

其实，李光洁也挺意外的，不过是自己出国度假的功夫，屈楚萧的形象怎么到了网友眼中就成了，钢板一块手撕人设的硬核小狼狗。  
在他看来，这小孩儿除了看人时候有点凶，哪里都透着一股孩子气。  
路演时候碰上私人一点的诸如理想型之类的问题就会害羞，不愿回答就往Mike隋身后藏。采访里也一样，遇到不好回答或者带坑的问题，就别扭起来，说着说着把自己逗笑了往前栽。

到了家，屈楚萧也不管李光洁时差还没倒过来，又亲又抱地撩火，白日宣淫的念头最后还是被倦极了的年长者无情掐断。  
“你安生点。”李光洁靠在屈楚萧肩上，眯缝着眼嘟嘟囔囔，“让我睡会儿，困。”  
屈楚萧没有午睡的习惯，可看着爱人在自己怀里熟睡的样子，困意竟渐渐翻腾上来。  
两人一觉睡到下午，被饿醒的。  
李光洁思念祖国的美食，决定亲自下厨，屈楚萧屁颠屁颠的跟过去帮忙，被赶出来，窝在沙发上玩手机。

“你别看了。”  
屈楚萧还没反应过来，手机就落到李光洁的手里。年长者上下划了两划页面，皱着眉按下锁屏键。  
他当然知道李光洁是为自己好。  
热搜没了，可是看热闹的、吐吐沫的人还没散，他知道自己解释不清的，人们只会相信自己相信的东西，真相或者事实太少有人会去细究。  
吃饭的时候，屈楚萧告诉李光洁，自己过两天有个采访，算是对这件事的回应。  
其实他们之间没有汇报工作进度习惯，屈楚萧这样说，无非是想叫他放心，这个坎会过去的。  
“嗯，那你想好怎么说啊。”  
年长者说话时候又不自觉地皱起眉，这样的污点，不大不小，往后恐怕还是会一遍遍的被翻出来。  
“别皱眉了。”少年按按他的眉头，“长皱纹。”  
“嫌我老啦？”李光洁逗他。  
屈楚萧吐吐舌头，“你是金主，我哪儿敢。”

后来到了三月，又是哥仨视频聚会，屈楚萧依旧圈着李光洁打游戏。  
老郭头看热闹，“哟，小两口和好啦。”  
雷佳音哼一声，“我就说，不以分手为目的的吵架都是秀恩爱。”  
李光洁还是撑着头乐，不置可否。

那天晚上躺在床上，屈楚萧从背后搂着李光洁，忽然说，“那时候，你是真的想和我分手对吧。”  
年长者没有否认，屈楚萧又问，“那你为什么又改主意了呢？”

为什么呢。

李光洁自己也不太明白。  
他必须承认，这段关系的未来并不乐观，甚至说是风雨飘摇，媒体的关注还有蜂拥的粉丝随时可能摧毁这一切。  
保护一个人，爱一个人，并不容易。  
但也不是那么难。

他轻轻握住少年人的手，十指相扣，缠绵有坚定的样子。

“最起码现在，我还养得起你啊。”


End file.
